<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lace and chenille by synesthjen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459433">lace and chenille</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthjen/pseuds/synesthjen'>synesthjen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthjen/pseuds/synesthjen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got all dressed up for me, kitten?" Jeno gave him a single nod, settling higher-up on his lap whilst Jaemin continued his ministrations towards his boyfriend's precious cheeks, lifting the skirt this time around, his left hand tracing a feverous path through the crease of Jeno's ass that followed towards the smooth flesh of his inner thigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lace and chenille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks rj and li for reading this mess and telling me it was okay &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jaemin arrived at the location his boyfriend had sent him through text, he'd gotten the shock of his life, to say the least, it was an extremely pleasant surprise.</p><p>Smoothing his palms over the soft but intricate fabric of Jeno's skirt, he cupped the other's plump and delicate ass cheeks through the thin material, his fingers pressing insistently on the sensitive skin, watching with delight his boyfriend's flushed face, desperately clutching onto the lapels of his coat.</p><p>"You got all dressed up for me, kitten?" Jeno gave him a single nod, settling higher-up on his lap whilst Jaemin continued his ministrations towards his boyfriend's precious cheeks, lifting the skirt this time around, his left hand tracing a feverous path through the crease of Jeno's ass that followed towards the smooth flesh of his inner thigh.</p><p>Sending pleasant waves of electricity down Jeno's spine, his bottom sitting right on top of Jaemin's growing erection, grinding his ass down in order to get more friction from his boyfriend's cock.</p><p>"Baby, I didn't tell you to move did I?" Jaemin warned, his previously sweet and loving tone replaced with a firm and dangerous voice.</p><p>Jeno whined in pain when Jaemin's nails dug against the flesh of his thighs, his skirt lifted up higher against his waist — it sent a cool breeze traveling through his exposed body, "I want you Daddy, I need you." </p><p>Gripping onto the younger's belt, he choked on a moan when Jaemin landed a heated spank against his ass, the aching patch of skin tinted red in no time with his boyfriend's palm engraved painfully on top of his buttocks.</p><p>"I said, don't move." Jaemin mumbled against his ear, feeling his boyfriend shift his weight under him, Jeno was lifted up in the air and carried towards the plain white mattress that awaited them patiently inside the motel's bedroom.</p><p>Hovering above his beautiful boyfriend, Jaemin spread Jeno's legs apart with his knee, settling in between them, the older gave a shudder at the sudden contact of his lover's denim pants slotting perfectly against his cock, resting painfully against the tight fabric of the skirt he'd been wearing.</p><p>Twisting his hips to the side, Jaemin nuzzled the older's temple whilst continuously dry humping his boyfriend's thigh, listening to the other male's soft moans with every thrust.</p><p>"You like that kitten? Want to come just like this?" </p><p>Jeno made a noise from the back of his throat, gripping onto the hem of Jaemin's shirt, his thoughts were clouded by a wave of ecstasy with every drag of Jaemin's cock against his own, he was a blubbering mess — muttering incoherent words under his breath.</p><p>"Jeno, baby, speak up." Jaemin grinned, watching the other's doe-eyes tearing up, the droplets trailing down towards his rosy cheeks, his bottom lip captured between his teeth, it was maddening just how breathtakingly beautiful his boyfriend was.</p><p>It ignited a want in Jaemin's body, a need to ruin and corrupt every fiber of Jeno's body, taint every inch of his skin and fuck him senseless until the only word spitting out if his mouth was Jaemin's name and his name alone.</p><p>"I want you–" "Want me how?"</p><p>Jeno hollowed his cheeks, dissatisfied from being interrupted, the younger was only teasing him, pushing him to the very edge, waiting patiently for his desperation to kick in and shamelessly beg for what he needed, what he craved.</p><p>"Come on baby." Jaemin patted his hips, their dirty grind coming to a halt when he awaited for Jeno's answer expectantly, "Tell daddy what you need." </p><p>"I want your cock," He whined, "Fill me up with your huge cock please."</p><p>Jaemin chuckled, running his smooth fingers up and down the other boy's thighs, "You want my dick, angel?" Jeno bobbed his head rapidly, his shaky arms encircling around Jaemin's neck, "Please. Need you." He mumbled low, ushering for his boyfriend to finally comply to his request and succumb to his charm by fluttering his lashes sweetly and appearing adorable in the younger's eyes.</p><p>But Jaemin didn't budge from his spot, firmly holding onto Jeno's milky legs, dropping his head lower to mouth on the male's exposed collarbones, "You're going to have to earn it."</p><p>Biting the sensitive flesh, Jaemin marked the other's neck with his bite marks, faded bruises and kisses that had Jeno's body trembling under him, he was set ablaze with every nibble and every stroke of his tongue grazing the juncture on his neck.</p><p>His hard dick twisting with excitement against the skirt he was wearing whenever Jaemin's sharp teeth dragged languidly against his neck.</p><p>Pushing Jeno to lay on his side, his skirt raised up with the movement, revealing his porcelain buttocks for Jaemin to admire, spreading his ass cheeks apart, his pink puckering hole clenching onto nothing but the air around them.</p><p>"Such a cute little hole, waiting to be filled by my cock, right baby?" Inching closer towards the sweet cavern that awaited to be touched, Jeno jolted in surprise when the other placed a faint kiss above his ass, tilting his head to the side Jaemin bit gently on his right cheek, his free hand keeping Jeno's hips in place whenever the male shuddered from the contact.</p><p>"Daddy, please…" Jeno cried, gripping the bed sheets tightly underneath him, "Baby has been good, a good boy for you." His soft whimpers muffled by the pillow beneath his head.</p><p>"A good boy." Jaemin repeated, tongue darting out to lick a stripe over Jeno's aching hole, "You want to be fucked so badly baby?"</p><p>Jeno lifted his ass higher, the skirt jumping with his movements, "Want you to cum inside my ass, watch it drip down my thighs and dirty the skirt you bought for me." His ragged breath coming in short puffs of air with every word he spat, his brown orbs blown wide with a lustful need.</p><p>"You're so dirty, Jeno, such a little slut for my cock."</p><p>"Just for you, my cock, it's all mine." He received a low spank on his ass in response, a piteous moan escaping his lips when the scorching heat on his ass cheek ached from the sensation, Jaemin knew just how to push every button to have Jeno's sanity crumbling under his mere touch.</p><p>They knew perfectly their limits; he'd never go overboard with his boyfriend unless the other told him to.</p><p>Removing the coat he'd been wearing, Jaemin rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt, manhandling the other to get on his knees, he sat right next to him on the mattress, his back hitting the headboard — there was one thing in mind before he gave in to his boyfriend's request.</p><p>Unbuckling his belt, he tossed it aside landing with a clattering sound on the floor, Jeno watched his every movement with an indescribable hunger, like a ferocious animal watching its prey, he knew exactly what was traveling through Jaemin's head.</p><p>Wordlessly he crawled his way towards Jaemin's frame, his hands carefully pressing themselves onto his lover's knees, his gaze set on the rock hard cock underneath the other's pants, "Can I suck you off?" </p><p>"You don't have to ask."</p><p>Smiling brightly, like a child given permission to play with his favorite toy, Jeno ran his hands up, creating friction over Jaemin's thighs, feeling the muscles clench underneath his palms, his slim fingers landing just on top of his boyfriend's zipper.</p><p>With a quick movement, he unzipped the troublesome pants, pulling them down just enough to free his boyfriend's erection, it sprung out to life, standing proudly against his abdomen, the reddened tip mad and spurting small drops of thick white cum.</p><p>Jeno felt feverish as he stared at the sight upon his eyes, nuzzling the shaft, preening himself when Jaemin produced a low groan above him, he inched closer towards his boyfriend's cock, using his tongue to over line a vein, giving a sloppy suckle to the head, it was enough to have Jaemin's fingers locking themselves around the brown locks of his hair.</p><p>Scratching softly against Jeno's scalp, he moved to take the entire tip inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sunk down on his boyfriend's length, emitting a sound from the back of his throat that sounded very much like a purr whenever Jaemin tugged on his strands of hair.</p><p>Gazing at his boyfriend's face, the other had his eyes fixed on him, Jaemin's mouth parted slightly to release a set of groans and curses that were intoxicating to Jeno's ears.</p><p>Slipping the younger's cock out of his mouth, a string of cum and saliva following his movements, "Fuck my mouth, Jaemin."</p><p>The other raised an eyebrow, "What happened to Daddy?"</p><p>Jeno clicked his tongue, wanting nothing more than to wipe the other's grin from his face when he couldn't mutter a single word in response, instead blowing warm air onto Jaemin's shaft, watching his smile drop and replaced with a blissful expression when Jeno gave tiny kitten licks to the head.</p><p>"I know you want to." He spoke in a singsong manner. </p><p>"Maybe I do."</p><p>Tugging the soft strands of hair once more, Jaemin pushed his hips up whilst using his other hand to push Jeno's head down roughly over his cock, Jeno let out a gurgle — eyes filled with tears over the sudden pleasure of his mouth filled to the brim with the other's cock, his red and swollen lips attached to Jaemin's shaft who was watching with through hooded eyes as he vigorously fucked into Jeno's mouth.</p><p>"So good, fuck, choking on my cock like a good slut." Jaemin groaned, abusing his boyfriend's throat with every rise of his hips.</p><p>Jeno whined when a particular grind of Jaemin's hips had the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat unexpectedly, digging his nails against the bare flesh of his boyfriend's legs, it was a signal for the other to slow down, allowing Jeno to adjust to the murderous pace.</p><p>"So cute," Jaemin cooed, "Look at you angel, sucking my cock so well." The snap of his hips decreasing but keeping their depth, wordlessly Jeno hummed around the younger's shaft, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision to stare at the sight of his boyfriend in pure bliss.</p><p>Pulling Jeno's head away from his throbbing length, his flushed cheeks and fucked out face were the most beautiful thing Jaemin's seen, using his thumbs to wipe away his damp cheeks from the trail of tears that didn't falter from Jeno's eyes, he patted his lap for the other to sit on.</p><p>Wasting no time, Jeno settled his weight on top of his boyfriend, both his knees placed on each side of Jaemin's hips, clutching onto his shoulders for support — his entire body numb and uncooperative.</p><p>Caressing Jeno's smooth ass, he moved his hands to strip of the older from the checkered skirt he'd been wearing; only to earn a whine in complaint when he pulled it a few inches down, "I said I want you to fuck me like this."</p><p>Jaemin smiled softly, "So bossy."</p><p>"Can you blame me?"</p><p>Giving the plump ass another smack with the palm of his hand, the loud sound echoed through the thin walls of the roam, emitting a low mewl from the boy sitting on top of him, Jaemin caressed the abused skin afterwards, "No, I guess I can't."</p><p>It was just the beginning of their night, a night filled with memories they'd forever keep fresh inside their heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back at it again with bottom jeno, haven't written him in a while, I might continue this and make a longer scene between them but not sure?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/cupidsjm?s=09">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>